GenderConfused Appearances
by Gohanroxme
Summary: He merely gawked at her as she made her way past him, one of her chilled hands coming to rest on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his neck as she inclined toward him, her breath brushing his ear as she murmured, "That's a female body, Envy."


Appearances

_A/N: Little bit of humor I thought of, since all of my FMA fics are all angsty and sad._

She was in his room when he'd walked in, seated on the edge of his bed with her arms crossed, a playful smirk gracing her pale face.

"Envy."

He raised a questioning, green eyebrow, hands on his hips. "Lust."

"I have to speak with you." Her voice was amused for some reason, just as it had been ever since sometime after Gluttony had eaten the idiot Cornello. In fact, something had been very off with Lust since then, her expression and tone always as if she was laughing at him, like she knew something he didn't.

And it had become rather annoying and Envy found himself quite reluctant to be around her since then, avoiding her and offhandedly brushing her off.

He'd noticed her get slightly agitated with that at times, her face hardening and eyes darkening while she turned away from him with a huff, leaving him feeling somewhat victorious afterward.

Which he couldn't actually do now because of the fact that she was in his room. And the thought that she was there on purpose to aggravate him and make sure he didn't ignore her peeved something within him a bit.

"What?" He tetchily ran a hand through his olive spikes of hair, glaring at her irritably. "I have a sort of bone to pick with Dante in a minute and Sloth insisted I contact her at four. So why do _you_ _also_ feel the need to put me in an even more pissy mood, Ms. Ultimate Spear?"

Lust rolled amethyst eyes, uncrossing her arms to drum her fingers on her thighs. "As if you can ever find your way out of your perpetual attitude . . . ."

He disregarded her sarcasm. "What do you want so badly that you feel the need to invade my personal space?"

She tucked a strand of dark hair behind on ear, the knowing grin accompanying her features once more as she leaned forward, crossing her legs. "Well, of course I wouldn't want to mention your little secret out loud anywhere _else."_ Then, it almost a scolding tone, "That _is_ how secrets work, Envy."

He shifted his weight on one leg, shooting her a quizzical glance. "Is that so?" What secret did he possibly have that she didn't know about? What secret did he have at all? Secrets . . . he didn't bother keeping them because when others did, it was just an unnecessary botheration that kept them from getting to the point. The only thing he liked about secrets were that he got to pound them out of people at times.

Which he was sure Lust hadn't done to him anytime soon (not that she was capable of it, even) if he even had a secret to begin with.

"Oh, yes," she seemed to be enjoying herself, fiddling with her black locks in a very young (which she was not) fashion. "Secrets. Don't you love them?"

He resisted impatiently stomping his foot, as he knew it would rattle the entire room and then he'd hear a certain way-over-her-time old woman bitching to him about.

"No. Spit it out now, Lust." No. _No,_ he wasn't _curious._ Just severely annoyed at how childish she was acting. Lust, childish! It was bizarre, creepy, and he did not like it.

She shrugged innocently, something he knew she was not, dark tresses draping over her colorless shoulders. "And why should I do that? It's a secret and I am ultimately honored to know it . . . besides, it's yours, Envy. You already know."

She actually _smiled_ when he exasperatedly clenched his fists, taking a hefty step forward.

"Your 'attractive body' appears awfully flustered, Envy."

"Stop your stupid _game,_ Lust, and just tell me!"

The smile faded a bit as she straightened up, holding his irate gaze. "You seem to favor that appearance."

He frowned, staring down at himself before looking back up at her. "Obviously. It's strong and appealing . . . haven't I told you?"

"You have." Lust seemed to bit back a laugh then. "It does have its quirks, doesn't it? The long hair and . . . skirt. Tight shirt. Lovely."

"Mmmhhmm." He was watching her warily, wondering deeply what she was on about. Since when did she care what body he was in? How it looked? They were merely shells . . . a method of hiding and disguise.

"I savor the way your stomach is exposed in that way." She sighed from somewhere deep into her chest. "How I yearn to have a body like that."

He cocked an eyebrow, studying her intently. "Do you _really?"_

"Of course. In fact, I _envy_ you. It's quite exquisite."

That was it. A scowl plastered itself on his face. "I'm not stupid, Lust! Stop messing with me!" He slammed one fist on the nearest wall. "I mean it!"

"What?" Lust raised a hand to where her Ouroboros was etched into her skin. "Why would I do that?"

His cheeks felt hot, his breath coming in raging exhalations as he swept his hands in the air along the length of his form. "What? What's your matter, huh? Do you have a _problem_ with it? You've been off ever since I've acquired it!"

A seductive smirk. "Have I, really?"

He all but hissed it out. "Yes, dammit, Lust!" He was furious, cutting his eyes at her while she shifted more comfortably on his bed. "Tell me whatever stupid secret you have! Is something _wrong_ with this damn body?"

He didn't know why he was so stressed over it. It was just a body; who cared about whatever the hell was wrong with it? He could always just change if there was a problem.

But it was taxing because _Lust_ was making such an immature _deal_ about it and he really had to wonder what she was talking about.

"No. Not at all." He could hear her muttering something afterward along with a small snort.

"What was that?" He snapped, practically grinding his teeth to dust. "Do you have something you would like to _say_ to me, Lust?"

Her answer was cool and collected, something that couldn't be asked so casually when the answer was so apparent. "You are a male, aren't you, Envy?"

He stared at her incredulously, sputtering incoherently before screaming, "Yes! Yes, I most certainly am, Lust! What the hell! Are you a _female?"_

Lust leaned forward, tracing her gloved fingers down the length of her curvaceous sides. "Yes. Can't you tell?"

His face flushed and he spat, "Well, I'm a male! Can't _you_ tell?"

She gave a soft snicker through her nostrils before standing abruptly. "Mmmhhmm . . . sure. Very manly appearance."

He merely gawked at her as she made her way past him, one of her chilled hands coming to rest on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his neck as she inclined toward him, her breath brushing his ear as she murmured, "That's a female body, Envy."

His back went rigid, his jaw falling open. And it stayed that way, even when Lust had exited his room with a chuckle, closing the door behind her.

_"That's a female body, Envy."_ The words echoed throughout his mind and he wasn't sure why he even cared so much about that. He'd changed into a woman before. He'd never cared. They were, after all, just costumes. Disguises. But to think that he'd been hanging around, spending time in a girl's body and _liking_ it when he was _not_ . . . .

Slowly, his hand reached up to touch his . . . chest. He unconsciously groped around and held in a shriek.

Oh, damn it.

_A/N: LOL, a little what-if. Hehe, you can guess what Envy found, huh? Well, then, I guess I've written this fic during the first anime because Envy looks more girly in that one and because the plot would fit better. BUT . . . the way I wrote Lust seems more like the sardonic "Brotherhood" Lust, not the contemplative 2003 Lust that she should be. Oops._

_ Hope you don't mind that and that you enjoyed nonetheless. Please review! It's not so hard . . . . :P _


End file.
